O Que Ele Deixou
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Ele partiu, mas deixou para trás uma coisa muito especial. OneShot. NaruSasu. Yaoi. Mpreg. Deathfic.


**~ OneShot ~**

**~ O Que Ele Deixou ~**

_Já sofreste o suficiente para teres aquela ânsia de querer acabar com a tua própria vida? Uma ânsia que te faz pegar na primeira coisa que encontres para terminar com o sofrimento? Um sofrimento tão grande e profundo por perder a única coisa que te mantém vivo, pois quando essa coisa desaparece a tua ânsia é morrer também._

…

_A vida é tão dura _

_Mesmo com a queda de um corpo_

_A terra continua a rodopiar _

_Há quem não se importe _

_É apenas mais um julgado ao ar_

…

_Mais um dia começa _

_Novamente é necessário coragem para levantar_

_No coração falta uma peça _

_Tudo se inicia com o abrir dos olhos_

_Com a chegada da lembrança _

…

Chovia. Há dias que chovia. O cinzento das nuvens tapava o sol. Era triste. As árvores sem folhas eram tenebrosas. Com tanta água a vila corria o risco de ficar submersa. A luz mesmo daquela cor sem cor bateu-lhe nos olhos e ele despertou. Lentamente abriu os olhos, escuros como o céu nocturno. Não se moveu. O corpo tinha um sentimento pesado. Adormecera naquela mesma posição e acordar da mesma maneira. Não se mexera. Não se conseguia mexer.

No ar havia o cheiro a comida. Não era a sua preferida, mas era uma familiar. Levantou-se rapidamente. De onde vinha o cheiro? Da cozinha? Caminhou rapidamente para lá. Na sua cabeça já ouvia a porta do microondas a ser aberta para se retirar de lá aquilo que se tinha aquecido. Chegou à porta da cozinha, o coração tinha uma palpitação acelerada. Não estava ninguém na cozinha. Não havia nenhum som de microondas, apenas as gotas fortes da chuva a bater nos vidros da janela. O cheiro parecia vindo apenas da uma presença de alma penada. O seu coração deixou de palpitar sentindo-se quebrado.

Reparou nas horas que estavam no relógio. Engoliu em seco, pois parecia que toda a água que tinha no corpo já não produzia saliva pois já lhe tinha saído pelos olhos. Passara os últimos dias a chorar. Já era dia. Pior, era o dia. Abandonou a cozinha e voltou ao quarto.

_**Ele abraçou-o por detrás. O seu coração disparou. O seu corpo aqueceu. Ele cheirou-lhe os cabelos. **_

"_**Eu amo-te", pronunciou-lhe ao ouvido. **_

Dirigiu-se ao armário onde estavam as suas roupas e retirou um fato negro. Estendeu-o sobre a cama e ficou a observá-lo melancolicamente. As lágrimas caíam pela face. Deixou-as. Não queria saber delas. Despiu-se sem vontade nenhuma de se preparar. Foi até à casa de banho. Não teve coragem de se mirar ao espelho, por isso, tapou o espelho que lá existia com uma toalha. Abriu o chuveiro e colocou-se lá dentro. Pouco depois estava do lado de fora outra vez.

No quarto vestiu o fato preto, pendurou o frontal da sua vila ao pescoço e saiu da pequena habitação que nem sequer era dele, mas que ultimamente tinha sido a sua casa, mas do que a sua verdadeira casa. Além disso tinha a chave. Tinha sido um presente tosco.

"_**Teme parabéns!"**_

"**_É __a __tua __prenda __de __anos. __Podes __vir __ter __comigo __sempre __que __quiseres!__" _**

Um presente tosco, mas querido.

Desceu pelas ruas. Havia muita gente vestida de negro. Havia muita gente que seguia o mesmo caminho que os seus pés. O destino era o cemitério. Ficava num planalto. Rodeado de muros brancos. Com um aura de paz. As lapides brancas dos falecidos confundiam-se com o verde da relva escura. O recinto já estava cheiro. E não era para menos. Quem tinha morrido não era uma pessoa qualquer. Quem morrera fora um líder. O melhor líder de todos.

Aproximou-se das caras conhecidas que o olharam um pouco surpreendidas por vê-lo ali. Era normal. Ele tinha desaparecido, tinha-se escondido de todos nos últimos dias. Deixando que outros cuidassem de tudo. Da cerimónia de despedida. Não fora ver o falecido enquanto este estivera no velório. Não fora à reza desejar uma boa travessia para a alma do que partira. E só aparecia agora no último instante.

Agora o caixão já estava fechado e ele não tinha que ver.

Os ninjas organizaram-se em fileiras, apenas os amigos mais próximos é que se mantinham mais ou menos desorganizados e mais perto do local onde seria o enterro. Atrás dos ninjas estava toda a multidão que se tinha vindo despedir do Hokage.

Alguém se aproximou dele e pousou uma mão no seu ombro. O homem de cabelos castanhos, acompanhado de um homem de cabelos prateados, não lhe sorriu, mas deu-lhe um olhar de compreensão. Não houve palavras. Ali se as houvesse não ia atenuar em nada a sua dor.

Perto do caixão branco, que esperava pelo momento de ser baixado até à terra, uma jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa com os olhos inchados e vermelhos subiu para o pequeno pódio que lá tinha sido instalado. Era a hora de ouvir as últimas palavras de despedida.

- Ele não teve o melhor começo de vida, embora todos saibamos que ele foi amados pelos pais. Mas a sua condição fez com que muita gente o desprezasse, que muita gente tivesse medo, que muita gente o ignorasse. Eu fui uma dessas pessoas até que ele me mostrou o quanto bom era o seu luminoso coração. – Ouve uma pausa. Ela tentava controlar o seu choro. – Ele abriu os nossos olhos. Ele ensinou-nos a ser persistentes. A nunca desistir dos nossos sonhos. A acreditar em nós, nos nossos corações e nos corações dos outros. De uma pessoa desprezada e abandonada ele conseguiu fazer com que todos o amassem. O seu sonho era tornar-se Hokage e ser reconhecido pela aldeia. E ele conseguiu. Ele atingiu o seu sonho.

"_**O meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. Gosto de comer ramen. E o que mais gosto é quando como ramen com Iruka-sensei. O que menos gosto é esperar três minutos para que o ramen esteja pronto. E o meu sonho… Quero superar o Hokage e assim fazer com que as pessoas da aldeia reconheçam a minha existência!"**_

- Eu não estou aqui para dizer adeus ao nosso líder, ao nosso amigo, ao nosso herói, aquele que superou todos os outros Hokages. Estou aqui apenas para dizer: "até logo, Naruto". – Assim Sakura parou de falar, deixou o pódio e foi até a um monte de terra que pertencia ao buraco que tinha cavado para lá caber o caixão. O caixão iniciou a descida até à terra. Até que parou. Sakura pegou numa mão de terra, que estava húmida devido à chuva que entretanto tinha parado de cair, e lançou-a sobre o caixão. Depois afastou-se. Todos os amigos se aproximaram e repetiram o que a medininja tinha feito.

Ele fez como os outros. Pegou num pedaço de terra e quando o ia a lançar a terra para o buraco deteve-se a olhar lá para baixo. Estava tão fundo. Estava tão longe. O caixão branco já coberto com grãos de terra. Aquele seria mesmo o seu último local de descanso? Era ali que ele estava a repousar. Sentiu as lágrimas quererem voltar aos seus olhos. Mas não, não podia chorar ali.

- Sasuke despacha-te. – Ouviu alguém dizer-lhe. Elevou a cabeça e mirou a cabeça de Kiba. Os olhos de Kiba esbugalharam-se. Ele provavelmente já deveria ter lágrimas nos seus olhos. Virou a cabeça novamente. Lançou o bocado de terra e correu dali para fora.

…

_Julgas que o melhor é acabar na escuridão_

_Pensas algo, ages sem reflectir_

_A dor dilacera-te as entranhas_

_A injustiça levou-te a razão _

_Chegou o momento de tomares uma decisão_

…

_Tens na mão uma de duas vias_

_Mas__já__chegaste__ai__e__não__vais__voltar__atrás_

_Nem sequer hesitas _

_O líquido cobre-te, já não há saídas_

_A tua vida és tu que decides sobre ela_

…

Chegou novamente à pequena habitação. Estava ofegante. O seu coração doía. Dos seus olhos escorregavam lágrimas. Muitas lágrimas. Não suportava. Não aguentava. Não queria mais. Não queria mais aquela dor. Não queria mais aquela dor que o sufocava sem matar.

A raiva tomou-lhe corpo e ele bateu no primeiro móvel que encontrou e quebrou-o. Em momentos toda a habitação estava partida e de pernas para o ar. Então encontrou algo. Uma foto. A sua equipa noutros tempos. Eles os dois ali. Vivos.

"_**Eu sabia que tu estavas sozinho. Eu senti-me melhor por saber que havia alguém como eu… e queria ir falar contigo. Isso far-me-ia feliz."**_

"_**Eu queria ser como tu."**_

"_**Eu estou realmente muito feliz por te ter conhecido!"**_

Gritou. Aquilo tinha que acabar. Tinha que terminar. Pouso a moldura no chão. Levantou-se e foi ao seu estojo ninja. Retirou uma kunai.

Ele já tinha estado tantos anos no desespero e na solidão que não queria voltar. Não queria voltar para o abismo. Não depois de ter conhecido a felicidade nos braços de uma pessoa que lhe acabara de ser tirada. Simplesmente não podia continuar ali, pois já não havia nada que o mantivesse ali.

Sentou-se em frente do retrato. Observou a lâmina da arma. Estava afiada. Ele nunca mais teria dias felizes. Nunca mais teria noites de amor. Nunca mais teria a pessoa que amava consigo. Estava de novo sozinho.

Passou uma lâmina por um dos pulsos rápida e fortemente. Soltou um silvo de dor. Mas não parou. Ele não era uma pessoa de voltar atrás nas suas decisões. Pegou na kunai com a mão do pulso cortado que já jorrava sangue pelo antebraço, pela roupa preta, pelo chão. Aproximou a lâmina do outro pulso e o mesmo aconteceu. Mandou depois a kunai para longe.

Nada mais. Sabia que dai a momentos, não ia sentir ainda mais nada.

Ficou zonzo. Sentia dores. No coração. Nos pulsos. No corpo todo.

Caiu. Fechou os olhos. Não sentiu mais nada.

…

_Então um raio de sol faz-te abrir os olhos_

_Algo te fez respirar outra vez_

_Não sabes, mas sentes o peso mais leve_

_Então lembras o que fizeste _

_E a dor ainda ai está_

…

_Já viveste o suficiente para saber que depois da dor pode haver luz? Já viveste o suficiente para escapar a essa ânsia e descobrir algo mais? _

…

_Então descobres algo_

_Algo que te faz novamente querer viver _

_Algo que tu vais querer deixar crescer_

_Algo que um dia tu sabes que te sorrirá_

…

"_**Sasuke… vamos Sasuke acorda! Sasuke, por favor, acorda!"**_

"_**Teme ACORDA!"**_

Abriu os olhos. Doíam. Estavam pesados. Viu um tecto branco. Se havia um tecto era porque ainda não estava morto. Virou a cabeça e viu um saco de soro, com pingos que caíam de quando a quando. Quis levantar as mãos, mas o seu corpo demorou a responder, percebeu que estava sedado. Reparou que tinhas os seus pulsos envoltos em ligaduras.

Pela luz que entrava pelas semiabertas persianas era de dia e estava um dia de sol. Teve a ânsia de querer ir ver a luz do sol. Mas estava tão cansado que não queria se levantar. Então sentiu o seu estômago revolver e ele ficou subitamente maldisposto. Só teve tempo de se virar e inclinar a cabeça para fora da cama. Aquilo que estava no estômago, ou seja simples líquido estomacal, veio fora.

- Sasuke! – As mãos carinhosas de Sakura, vestida com a sua bata branca de médica ajudaram-no a recostar-se na cama. Respirou fundo enquanto ela chamava um enfermeiro e voltava para o observar. – Tem calma.

- Estou calmo. – Respondeu o rapaz de cabelos escuros de olhos fechados, não querendo encarar ninguém. Ouviu Sakura dar algumas indicações ao enfermeiro para mandar o serviço de limpeza àquele quarto e mandar preparar uma refeição ligeira para o paciente Uchiha Sasuke.

Falhara. Não conseguira terminar com a sua própria vida. Era um falhado até no que tocava em morrer. Ele queria morrer. Porque é que não o tinham deixado morrer?

- Sasuke temos que falar.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos e mirou Sakura silencioso.

- O que estavas a fazer na casa de Naruto? O que é que aconteceu para quereres terminar com a tua vida? – Questionou-o. O moreno simplesmente virou a cara. Não ia responder. Ninguém tinha nada haver com aquilo. Ninguém sabia e ninguém tinha que saber. – Achas que Naruto iria querer que tu morresses depois do que ele fez por ti?

Talvez não. Talvez ele não quisesse. Mas ele já não estava ali para lhe dizer isso.

- Ele não ia querer. Tanto que tu ainda aqui estás. – Disse Sakura. – Não sei o que te levou a querer cometer este acto, mas depois do que te vou contar quero que olhes para mim e prometas que vais fazer exactamente o que eu mandar.

- Hum. – Parecia não ter interesse no que ela tinha para lhe dizer. Nenhuma palavra que ela dissesse ia amenizar a dor que só ele tinha.

- Tu estás grávido! – Contou Sakura. A cabeça de Sasuke virou-se outra vez para Sakura.

- O quê?

- Tu esperas uma criança. E por pouco não perdias o bebé no meio da tua loucura.

- O que é que tu disseste?

- Tu ouviste perfeitamente. Portanto agora farás exactamente o que eu te mandar. – Nesse momento a equipa de limpeza chegou para limpar o vómito do Uchiha, enquanto um enfermeiro trazia a comida, que era apenas uma sopa bem consistente.

Sakura obrigou Sasuke a sentar-se. Colocaram-lhe o tabuleiro da comida sobre as pernas. A médica olhou para ele de olhos fortes e ele sentiu-se obrigado a pegar na colher de sopa e começar a comer. Ela deu um singelo sorriso ao moreno quando o viu a enviar a primeira colherada na boca. Mas fez má cara quando ele pousou a mão sobre o tabuleiro e ficou a ver a sopa dentro da tigela.

- Como é que é possível? Eu sou um homem. Tu só podes estar a gozar.

- Não estou a gozar. Em certos clãs de linhagem sanguínea forte, assim como chakra e Kekkei Guenkai, têm homens que se podem reproduzir. Tu descendes de um deles. O Hyuuga Neji também. Devias saber disso. – Contou-lhe Sakura.

Sasuke não lhe respondeu. Ele não sabia praticamente nada sobre o seu clã. Aquele era um novo facto a juntar aos muitos que não sabia. Então aquilo queria dizer que ela não estava a debochar. Que ela na realidade estava… que realmente estava _grávido_.

- De quanto tempo estou?

- Cerca de dois meses. – Respondeu-lhe a rosada. – Agora come Sasuke. Lembra-te que já não estás sozinho. Tens uma vida para tomar conta.

"Lembra-te que já não estás sozinho", aquelas palavras tiveram um efeito enorme sobre o moreno. De imediato, mesmo sem ter vontade, começou a comer a sopa.

- Sasuke, queres que chame alguém?

- Alguém?

- Sim. Por exemplo o outro pai da criança?

Sasuke olhou para ela.

- Não, eu depois falo com ele.

Ela não precisava de saber. Não já. Ninguém precisava de saber para já. Isso causaria muita euforia. Primeiro precisava de calma para organizar as coisas. Depois tinha algo que fazer antes de contar a alguém.

A sua estada no hospital foi curta depois de apurarem que o suicida já não se queria mais matar ele teve alta. Enquanto isso tinha sido visitado por todos os seus amigos e colegas. Todos lhe davam na cabeça. Não compreendiam, não achavam nenhuma razão para ele ter agido da maneira que tinha agido. Afinal nenhum deles sabia da nada. Mas em breve talvez viessem a compreender, pois ele ia contar-lhes. Dai a tempos quando lhe perguntassem quem era o pai do seu filho, ele não queria mais ter que esconder.

Saiu do hospital com um papel que devia de entregar ao Hokage Kakashi, que devido à morte do louro, tinha reassumido as funções de chefia. Mas antes de ir ter com o seu sensei, Sasuke tinha algo para fazer. Passou pela florista dos pais de Ino e comprou uns narcisos e umas rosas vermelhas.

- Para quem são estas flores, Sasuke? – Perguntou-lhe curiosa a loura.

- Para alguém especial. – Respondeu o moreno e saiu da loja com as flores na mão.

O seu destino era novamente o cemitério. Não foi difícil reencontrar a lápide dele. Era uma das mais bonitas. Esperou que um grupo de pessoas que ali estavam a prestar-lhe homenagem se afastassem. Queria estar ali sozinho. Tinha direito a isso. Já havia muitas flores em redor da lápide, mas ele arranjou um espacinho para as suas.

Ajoelhou-se sobre a relva e fez uma pequena reza. Depois olhou para o céu. Nesse dia estava brilhante e azul, tal como os olhos do seu louro.

- Perdoa-me, Naruto, eu juro que não volto a fazer o que fiz! – Prometeu, nesse momento o vento fustigou-lhe o rosto. Pousou uma mão sobre a barriga. – Eu vou tomar muito bem conta do nosso bebé.

Nesse momento sentiu algo quente na sua barriga. Não sabia o que era. Mas algo lhe tocou na pele do rosto, e ele por momentos pensou ter sentido o toque suave de Naruto. Sorriu.

- Olha por nós, Naruto. – Murmurou para o vento. Depois levantou-se e regressou à vila. Tinha que entregar o papel que a Sakura lhe dera ao Hokage. Um papel que o dispensava das missões. Afinal o seu estado não permitia que fizesse tarefas ninjas.

Bateu à porta do gabinete do Hokage.

- Entre. – Deram permissão. Entrou.

- AH, Sasuke!

- Bom-dia Hokage-sama!

O Hokage deu uma volta à secretária e foi abraçar o moreno de maneira fraternal, como um pai abraça um filho.

- Mas o que é que passou para a cabeça?

- Gomen. – Pediu Sasuke.

- Vocês jovens são tão impetuosos. – Suspirou Kakashi voltando para a cadeira atrás da secretária. – Sabes que ele não ia querer que tu morresses.

- Sei disso agora. – Aproximou-se da secretária e passou o papel para o Hokage. – Lamento, durante uns tempos não poderei fazer missões.

Kakashi piscou os olhos e mirou o papel. Era uma baixa médica para cerca de 8 meses. E o motivo era… o queixo do Hokage caiu.

- Tu… tu estás…

- Sim. – Confirmou Sasuke.

- Ficas… ficas dispensado.

Sasuke fez uma vénia ao seu líder e voltou as costas para se ir embora.

- Sasuke. – Chamou Kakashi. - Quer dizer que vamos ter um pequeno Uzumaki?

- É, parece que sim. – O moreno sorriu singelamente não se espantando por Kakashi saber. Saiu.

O Hokage recostou-se na cadeira. Aquilo era… uma abertura para o futuro. Uma esperança. Um caminho para seguir em frente.

"_**Pára de tirar fotografias Dobe. Afinal para que queres essa porcaria?", bufava um moreno arreliado. Enquanto um loiro hiperactivo e sorridente se agarrava a si e tirava uma fotografia aos dois. **_

"_**Ora Sasuke, é para ficar como recordação!" **_

Meses depois…

- AHHHHHH!

- Vamos, Sasuke, tu és capaz. Faz força! Vá lá!

As lágrimas escorriam pela face suada do moreno, que tinha o cabelo colado à face.

"_**SASUKE, DEPRESSA! ELE PEDIU PARA FALAR CONTIGO!", gritava Sakura em prantos quando a meio da noite foi ao bairro Uchiha chamá-lo. Correram os dois para hospital. Ele tinha sido afectado por um vírus. Tinha apenas algumas horas de vida. Ela não conseguira fazer nada.**_

_**Entrou no quarto. Naruto sorriu-lhe. Era notoriamente um sorriso cansado. Longe de ser aquele sorriso luminoso que ele lhe mostrava pelas manhã. Naruto pediu para que as pessoas que se encontravam dentro do quarto saíssem, que o deixassem sozinho com Sasuke. Era apenas por um momento, garantiu. As pessoas saíram. Sasuke fechou a porta e aproximou-se de Naruto. Este elevou uma mão e acarinhou-lhe o rosto. **_

"_**Eu amo-te!", disse com ternura, como todas as vezes que lhe dizia aquelas palavras.**_

"_**Eu também te amo." Respondia o moreno agarrando na mão que acarinhava o rosto. **_

_**Ficaram assim, apenas alguns momentos perdidos a olhar para a face um do outro até que Naruto tossiu e tossiu tão fortemente que lhe saiu sangue pela boca. Sasuke ia a levantar-se para chamar ajuda, mas foi agarrado por Naruto. **_

"_**Não. Deixa estar. Fica aqui comigo"**_

_**As lágrimas escorreram pelas faces do Uchiha, ultimamente andava com problemas em controlar as suas emoções. **_

"_**Andas muito mariquinhas Teme!", riu-se Naruto na brincadeira limpando-lhe as lágrimas, futilmente pois eram muitas. **_

"_**Tu não me podes deixar!" Sasuke abraçou Naruto fortemente **_

"_**Eu estarei sempre contigo, meu amor." O louro puxou a cara de Sasuke para um beijo. O último. **_

_**Do lado de fora, as pessoas impacientes perguntavam-se o que é que aqueles dois tinham tanto a contar um ao outro. Então a porta abriu-se de repente com força. E Sasuke saiu. Não encarou ninguém. Apenas saiu e desapareceu por dias. Ele era de todos aquele que mais sofria.**_

- Só mais uma vez Sasuke!

- Humm… ahhhhhh! – Berrou. – AAAAAAAA! - Foi o último esforço. E logo a seguir conseguiu ouvir um berro estridente de bebé.

- É um rapaz. – Disse um dos enfermeiros que embrulhou o pequeno bebé numa manta branca, cortou o cordão umbilical, e o trouxe para o colo do pai. Sasuke começou a rir ao mesmo tempo que chorava. O seu menino. O fruto do seu amor. Aquilo que o mantinha ali. Naruto estava ali, como dissera, eles estariam sempre juntos.

Horas mais tarde Sasuke já tinha sido instalado num quarto só para si e para o seu pequeno. Estava deitado na cama, de lado, com o seu bebé vestido com um fatinho cor-de-laranja encostado ao seu peito, enquanto ele afagava a pequena cabeça loura. E então tocaram à porta e um bando de pessoas entrou. Era hora das visitas. Vinham com balões, com cartões de felicidades, com prendas e bombons.

- Oh que coisa fofa! – Disse Ino ao aproximar-se da cama e vendo o pequeno.

- Sim senhor, senhor Sasuke, um belo trabalho. – Disse na brincadeira Kakashi, que vinha ao lado de Iruka que se aproximou também na cama. Tinham-se colocado todos à volta da cama do Uchiha a apreciar a coisa pequena. Todos eles tinham tido uma bela surpresa quando Sasuke lhes contara que o pai do seu filho era Naruto. Pois ninguém sabia que eles tinham um caso. Embora alguns lhe tivessem dito que já suspeitavam. Agora todos sabiam porque é que Sasuke agira como agira.

- É tão parecido com Naruto. – Comentou Iruka emocionado. – Que nome lhe vais dar?

- Uzumaki Aiko. – Respondeu Sasuke sorrindo.

- Soa muito bem. – Elogiaram.

…

_Já viveste o suficiente para agradecer pela tua vida?_

…

- Será que também vai ser hiperactivo?

- Eu acho que sim, quando estava no meu interior estava sempre a chutar-me. Já para não dizer que tem umas belas cordas vocais.

Todos riram. Aquele era um momento feliz. Apesar de Naruto ter partido, as recordações que todos tinham dele deixavam-no para sempre vivo. E ele deixara na terra uma semente para aquecer o mais frio dos corações.

…

_Já viveste o suficiente para ultrapassar essa ânsia de morrer e descobrir a luz?_

…

**FIM**

**~ O Que Ele Deixou ~**

** Algum erro Gomen. Esta fic tem uma segunda parte, mas nao a postarei para já. **

**Bem pessoal, eu estive desaparecida o pela simples razão de que estava farta de uma guerra que anda ai de Narutards e Sasuketes, coisa da qual eu nao tenho nada a ver. Eu adoro o par e nao ligo à sua posição na cama, porque acima de tudo eu adoro Naruto e Sasuke (mesmo que os mate de vez em quando xD). Mas estou a tentar dar uma segunda chance ao e ás pessoas que o frequentam, por isso nao me desapontem mais uma vez. Nao tenho nada contra os gostos pessoais de cada um, por isso respeitam-me e respeitem-se uns aos outros. **

**Espero sentir-me novamente bem vinda. **

**Tenho esperaças. **

**Deixo-vos agora. **

**Espero que tenham gostado da fic.**

**Beijos, abraços e muitos palhaços!**


End file.
